This invention relates to firearms, specifically to a device including disassembly tools which can be stored within the frame of a firearm.
A Glock firearm consists of three major assemblies of component parts. The major assemblies are; the frame assembly, the slide assembly, and the magazine assembly. Each of these major assemblies can be separated from one another without the use of tools. Periodically, each major assembly must be further disassembled into its component parts. Specifically, each major assembly must be further disassembled for cleaning to remove debris and/or deposits caused by discharge of the firearm, or to inspect and/or replace worn component parts.
Heretofor, the major assemblies have been disassembled into their component parts with at least two distinct types of conventional tools (a {fraction (3/32)}xe2x80x3 round pin punch and small flat pin) which are stored as individual entities away from the firearm. This makes disassembly of the major assemblies difficult when away from a conventional tool storage area or device, as it is necessary to make burdensome provision for the storage and transportation of two additional tools on one""s person. Conventional tools do not lend themselves to safe, or convenient storage and transport on one""s person by the nature of the pin-like tools. Also, their relatively small size makes them difficult to locate in the field when kept loosely on one""s pocket.
The disadvantages presented by conventional tools demonstrated a need to create a disassembly tool that could be safely and easily stored within the firearm itself. Thus eliminating the burdens of storing, transporting, and locating the correct tools when performing maintenance or repairs while in the field.
A device similar to the one embodied in the application was created by Rauch and Glendening, the inventors named in this application, while testing different methods to retain the device within the frame assembly as originally envisioned. The device was retained within the frame assembly by the use of rubber O-rings placed around the device in a manner which created an interference fit between the device and the inner walls of the frame cavity. Unfortunately, that embodiment did not exhibit the quality of secure retention within the frame cavity that the current embodiment exhibits.
The present invention is a device for use with firearms. It is specifically intended for use as a device for safe, convenient, and reliable manner of storing and transporting tool(s) within the structure of a conventional firearm including a cavity which includes a lanyard hole or similar feature with which the device can engage for retention, including those manufactured by Glock, comprising: a tool body of predetermined shape that substantially fills a predetermined portion of a frame cavity, one or more tools of predetermined dimensions affixed to said tool body to project at about a right angle from the top surface of said tool body, and a means allowing said tool body to be secured within and removed from said frame cavity an infinite number of times, as deemed necessary by the user.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are to provide a device that obviates the disadvantages of conventional tools. Specifically, a device which can be stored safely within the frame cavity, retained securely within the frame cavity under field conditions, eliminate the need for two individual tools, be transported without creating a logistical burden, located for use quickly, and accessed conveniently.
Other objects and advantages are to curtail harmful accumulations of foreign matter, e.g., soil, sand, and dust, within the frame cavity which can effect the proper functioning of the firearm, to enhance the ease of magazine assembly insertion, and improve the aesthetic appearance of the frame cavity.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.